Summer Doesn't Last Forever
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: Katie isn't happy being shipped off to a small town of Vernon in California for the whole summer while her mom and step-father vacation in Hawaii.Years have passed since Katie saw James. What she fails to realize is that love isn't always so obvious and that 8 years can really change a person. Can Katie survive the summer in Vernon CA or will she be pushed to her breaking point?


**Hey guys, just thought I'd put an new Jatie story up. (Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my toehr Jatie stories..or any of my other stories for that matter, just lacking some inspiration...anyways, after you read this..go check out my other big time rush stories and review) **

**Here is a little snippet of what I've been working on. Hope you love it**

* * *

STORY SUMMERY:** Nineteen year old Katie Knight isn't happy about being shipped off to a small town of Vernon in California for the whole summer while her mom and step-father vacation in Hawaii. 8 long years have passed since Katie saw any of the Diamond family. What she fails to realize is that love isn't always so obvious and that eight years can really change a person. Can Katie survive the summer in Vernon or will she be pushed to the breaking point? JATIE!**

_Summer Doesn't Last Forever CHAPTER 1_

"This is beyond ridiculous." I mutter under my breath, as I look down at my Iphone 5, seeing that I only have about 45 minutes until we have to leave.

"Katie, you might actually have a lot of fun this summer." My mom says in her stupid soft voice as she folds a pair of my shorts and puts them in my zebra pattern suit case.

"Doubt it." I tell her.

"But you love California." She tells me before grabbing another pile of clothes and stuffing them in my suit case as well.

"Yeah, but you forget one small thing. I **hate **the Diamonds, not to mention Kendall and his stupid friends will be there too!" I reminded her.

"Katie." She says sternly giving me that look all mothers do when they want you to shut up and stop bitching.

"Well it's true! They tortured me as a kid, remember?"

"Katie, please stop being so dramatic, they did not _torture_ you."

I nod, "Uhm, yeah they kind of did mom."

My mom sighs, "Honey this will be an amazing experience for you."

"Why don't you come, and then you can see why I hate them so much. And plus I haven't seen them in years."

"I'm going to Hawaii."

"So you keep reminding me."

"I told you that you were welcome to come to Hawaii with John and me."

I fake gag, "And be a third wheeler mom? Yeah, no thanks."

John isn't _my_ dad nor will he _ever_ be. John is my mom's husband. My dad died almost eleven years ago when I was six in a car accident. Not even two years after my own father's death, did my mom and John get together. They work together and as she says, "Sparks just…flew." (Gross, right?) Not that I don't like him or have anything to hold against him, he's a nice guy I guess, but he tries to tell me what to do like he's my dad. I mean, of course I want my mother to be happy and all, but I just really wish she could be happy that was someone else who isn't John.

And as for the Diamonds.

The Diamonds are old friends of my mom's and also, Mrs. Diamonds son, James Diamond, just so happens to be my older brother Kendall's best friend since like pre school, they used to be on a team back when they were little, but they moved away and so now Kendall barely gets to see him, or the rest of his hockey team. And as I said, some of Kendall's hockey team mates, (including James) tortured me as a kid. Don't get me wrong I love his mom. She's amazing. I figured that if she and my mother had been around the house more often, then maybe her stupid child wouldn't have tortured me so much.

My mom used to drive out to California and stay with them for the summer when Kendall and I were younger. We did it all the way up until I was seven or eight years old, when driving t California got to be too expensive. When my dad died, we lost a lot of money. Well of course we had life insurance on him, but my mom spent most if not all of it on material things. She bought a house and two cars. Not one, but two. Why? I don't know, I mean I was a stupid clueless seven year old girl, it's not like I could drive anyways.

My door opens without warning and John is sanding there with a smile spread across his face, "All ready to go Kiitty katty?" He asks in a cheery tone that made me want to cringe on contact.

I shrug, putting on a sarcastic smile, "As ready as I'll ever be!" I reply, mocking his cheery voice.

* * *

**If you like it, comment...or don't, either way I'm going to keep updating (;**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to get this story out as soon as I possibly could. I'll be hopefully updating my other stories tonight or sometime tomorrow because I'm on spring vacation!**

**Also happy almost Easter everybody!**

**Fun Fact:** I just turned 16 yesterday (the 29th) And I was super upset that BTR won't be performing in my city again...but it's okay, I'm just greatful and very blest I got to see them perform on their summer tour in 2012.

Are you guys looking forward to there new album? Hell I'm going to buy 5 copies! Lets hope they can get platinum records for this tour!


End file.
